


Let Me Taste You

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: No plot only porn here.





	Let Me Taste You

Ruby’s fingers glide down the back of your neck and across your shoulder blades. Soft hands moving down your back over the curve of your bare ass. Your eyes flutter open as you enjoy the gentle touches to your skin. You moan and you’re rewarded with a gentle squeeze to your left cheek. Soft kisses are placed all along your shoulders and you bury your head into the pillow. When her hand moves down towards your pussy you spread your legs for her.

“So ready for me,” she sighs between kisses. Her fingers explore your damp pussy spreading the wetness around your clit. She kisses down your spine to the curve of your ass. She lifts your hips pulling you up to your knees. She moves down the bed situating her head directly under your dripping pussy.

“I want you to ride my face. Let me taste you, baby,” Ruby says, flicking her tongue out to graze your clit. You lower your pussy to her waiting lips, moaning obscenely when her tongue enters you. You watch her while you move your hips up and down her face chasing your orgasm. She sucks your clit into her mouth when Sam’s eyes flutter open and land on you. He grins wickedly at you and slides up the bed resting against the headboard and reaching out for your nipples.

He pinches the tiny buds between his fingers and watches you as you cum on Ruby’s face. He pulls you off of her and into his lap kissing you. His tongue invades your mouth taking your breath away. Ruby’s hands rub up your sides as she crawls up behind you. Sam pulls away from the kiss giving you some air and kisses Ruby over your shoulder. His fingers touch your clit and you moan into the crook of his neck.

Sam turns you around in his lap so you’re facing Ruby. She pulls you into a passionate kiss as she positions Sam’s cock at your entrance. Sam pulls you down onto his dick and you gasp into Ruby’s mouth. You push Ruby onto her back in front of you and drop to your elbows, your mouth hovering over her pussy. Sam grips your hips and thrusts into you setting a brutal pace.

Your tongue flicks against her clit and she jerks against your mouth. You moan at the sweet taste of her in your mouth. You press two of your fingers into her pussy, hooking them up against her sweet spot. You roll your tongue down to her opening and press in alongside your fingers. She bucks her hips against your mouth as she pinches her nipples. Sam’s thrusts become more erratic pushing you closer to the edge.

“You gonna cum, baby?” Sam asks, his hand coming down hard onto your ass. Your hips jerk and you groan into Ruby’s sopping cunt. Her hands tangle in your hair as she begins pulling and rubbing her pussy against your face. You thrust your fingers into her harder, driving her closer to orgasm. Your mouth covers her clit as she gushes onto your hand. The sweet taste of her release pushes you closer to the edge. You pull your fingers from her pussy and press back into Sam’s lap. Sam reaches around your body flicking your clit your pussy tightening around him. His hands grip your hips as his cock pulses inside you coating your walls with his release. Sam lets you fall onto your back and collapses beside you.

Ruby crawls up onto her knees between your legs her mouth on your over sensitive pussy. She sucks and slurps Sam’s cum from inside you then moves back up to the bed to kiss you. Her tongue invades your mouth wet and sloppy, pushing Sam’s cum onto your tongue. You pull away from Ruby, swallowing Sam’s load, and turn to Sam. Giving him a bruising kiss, his cock twitching in interest.

“Nope, I need at least 15 minutes before I can go again,” Sam says against your lips.

“It’s ok we can entertain ourselves,” Ruby giggles kissing you. You smile against Ruby’s neck knowing your day is only getting started.


End file.
